Winter's Torrent
by Hetabri09
Summary: A squeal to Winter's Child
1. Nine Years Later

Nine Years Later

At the New Xavier institute in the danger room Wolverine is giving instruction to a class of young trainee X men. He stood in the middle of the danger room with his now nine year old daughter as a guest. She wasn't old enough to be a trainee but she accompanied him often his students watched from blenchers.

"It is important to learn how to fight without your powers, because some like magneto facing off against the X men would likely know each of your mutant abilities and will be prepared" Logan's loud gruff voice sounded off the metal walls ,as he explained to his class.

"So as a team we must be ready to attack in another way this would also come in handy if any of you lose your powers and that would happen" He continued. His class gasps. "It's not often but it will" He assured them. He throws Kendall a wooden fighting stick which she catches effortlessly. He smirks at are already improving skills. _So graceful __like her mother,_ He thought.

"Through out this exercises you are to take me out without using any of your mutant gifts no one leaves until the objective is completed" He says facing his class which groans with dislike. He chuckled to himself as notices his student's altered looks just before Kendall charges in. Wolverine easily dodges her attack. She gasps as he brings the butt of his weapon up and slams it across her face she barely blocked the attack.

He quickly pivots and brings the stick around and knocks Kendall to the floor. His Student's gasp with concern as Kendall wipes her cheek, and her hand is smeared with blood.

"Don't worry I heal right up" Kendall says as her father helps her from the floor. "It is important to Practice on your defensive skills knowing many of you are Offensive at best this is going to but a long day, without her healing factor that would had been an every critical blow for her opponent" Kendall's cut on her cheek healed just as fast as her father's used to. Wolverine prepared for a rematch.

"Lead with your left since your right handed, Pum'kin" He says to her running a hand through her long dark hair his finger gently brushes the long braid that hanged over her head band. "I can fight daddy" Kendall reminds Logan as she beings swinging her wooden sword over head smirking while taking her stance. Logan returns her smirk and simply says. "I know trained ya myself" Kendall's eyes tinkled with feral excitement.

"Professor Logan, why don't you use the doom bots?"A student asked. "People are better, people can surprise you" Logan answered. Kendall with a shift kick she knocks Logan off his feet and with a yell she brings her stick down on him stopping just a fraction of an inch from his head.

"You trained me well" Kendall says offering her semi grey haired father a hand. He smiled taking it. "A nine year old took me down in a matter of minutes, now get up and show me what ya got" He shouts to his class. Kendall laughs and grins walking over to the bleachers she takes seat all cutesy and giggles to the older students who watched her sitting with her elbows to her knees and her chin in her hands.

Kendall Logan is a Legacy, the child of X-men She was born in the shadow of a great dream, in the very hallowed halls of the new Xavier school. Her upbringing was a more communal one than traditional To her, the X men weren't just some grand ideal or a cool bunch of movie style heroes; they were her aunts and uncles, her mentors and friends.

She was optimistic, friendly and intelligent. But she wasn't perfect at all growing up Kendall was excited by change, adventure. She was dynamic the epitome of the name a daredevil of sorts , she was versatile and a visionary her mother showed her a wider world beyond the mansion walls, and taught her compassion and patience, and patience shall always come.


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall watched her father dispatch each of his students deep into the afternoon, her eyes tinkled with excitement as she sat by her lonesome on the bleachers by this rate that the class was going they would never leave. She shakes her head."You're doing it all wrong!," She shouts. She gritted her Chuckled as she fought off his hates being a spectator it's a thing she picked up watching hockey with Logan and Peter.

She knows a few bad words in Russian because often replaces it with the English curse words she does know. "`Tchyo za ga`lima?"

"Eto piz`dets," She protested. He heard her father laugh boisterously.

Kendall sighed heavily and pouted "This was no fun at all," She thought. Going to stand she hears static as the speaker from the observation deck was turned on and then her mother's voice came through clear as day. "Kendall, come up stairs dinners ready" Storm says.

"And Logan take a break dear ,their students not military men" She says to him. Logan grunted looking up briefly."They need it one of my weakest classes ,I'm the best at what I do, darhlin'" He says evading one of his students attack. "And what you do sometimes isn't every nice,I know your Mantra Logan I've heard it for decades now" Storm answers.

One of his male students mocked him with kisses faces."I'm going to get you ,you little twerp" He growls. The red headed boy dashed out of his shit, he says under his growls just as one of his students caught him in that moment and with a shift kick he lost his balance and landed flat on his back.

"Urgh,"He his class cheered and crowed the student that finally freed them, a blonde haired girl named Sarah Anne Smith a daughter of a senator.

"Of course one of his most prissy students took him down" He thought as he picked himself off the ground."All right like promised you're free to go, but tomorrow all of you who did not complete the task yer going do it again" His class groans as they head for the showers.

"And I got my eye on you Lincoln,"He motioned to the red head. And odd sound came out of the prepubescent boy's throat. Logan grinned and chuckled.

"I smell like shit "One of them mumbles sniffing their shirt. "Couldn't say it better myself," Logan grunted to himself after rolling his shoulders.

"Hey ,kido thought you left already," He says as he saw Kendall jump down from the bleachers. She landed with a flip. She walks over to him quickly and hugs his waist. Her chin rested on his bear belly."Naw pops, I wanted to wait for you ," She says as she stands by his side.

"Aww sweet," Logan chuckled gripping her arms and pulling her close, she fit very comfortable under his arm as he gave her a slight hug. He kissed her soft dark head of curls. Involuntarily her nose gave him an sniff her nose wrinkled of the smell of him.

"Uh, daddy," She pauses looking up at him.

"Yeah," He answers.

"You stink," She says holding her over sensitive nose looking at him. Just before she can speak another word she was spanked on the rear, she yipped and nearly jumped three feet off the ground and turned with her face frowning at her father. "Watchya you do that for, daddy,"She said rubbing her rump that stings.

"I just told the truth," She said. "Ya better run up stairs before ya get another one," He spoke again. She shrieks and runs out of the danger room at full speed.

* * *

Upstairs she runs into peter. "Whoa! Little wolvie were you running off to so quickly?" Peter says in his thick Russian accent. "Away from, daddy!"She hollered, at the big colossal man. "I don't see-"She was gone before he can utter any words. And that's when he saw Logan's short stocky body turn the corner in the opposite direction.

Peter shakes his head and continued on his way.

Kendall shrieks running into her father face first hitting her roman nose against his chest. "Ugh...Oww Ow," She wailed peeling herself off him, holding her nose. "Daddy it hurts," She nearly cries. "That honker of yours gets in the damn way a little bit too much," Logan gruffly."Let me see"He says. But before he can touch her she takes a step back and shakes her head, he offended her he realized.

Kendall's brow frowns as she gives her daddy the stink eye she perfected over the years. "You gave it to me," She spat still holding her nose her hand moves slightly and she felt a pinch of pain. "Oww ow OWW, daddy it hurts I think it's broken," She says as her eyes starts to tear up.

"Broken!" Her Mother Loudly repeated in a concerned made a hastily dash to her husband and daughter after hearing all the commotion in the hallway from the kitchen. "What's broken?"Her mother's clam voice questioned. Logan looked up from his hunched over opposition. Kendall turned holding her nose. "My goodness Logan what did you do to my baby?,"Ororo asked raising her daughter's chin in her hand.

"I'm not a baby," Kendall protested as her mother kneels to their level.

"You are to my baby, no matter how old you get " Storms says carefully pulling Kendall's hand away from her nose. "Oh my word," Storm says looking most displease at her daughters swollen red nose, the bridge of her nose miss shaped. "How did this happen?"Ororo asked.

"I ran into daddy," Kendall answered. "Yep smacked right into my chest at high speed, didn't see it coming," Logan says slapping his chest."You lie papa"Kendall resorted. Storm gasps a little. "That was rude ,you don't talk to your father like that and What have I told you about no running in the mansion," Storm scolded her daughter.

Kendall winced slight from the pain in her nose. "But...Mama…it's not my fault"

"He made me do it ," She pointed an accusing finger at her father. "He spanked me," He told on her father as she rubbed her backside and pouted. Ororo looked towards Logan with questioning eyes and a raised white eyebrow. He backs away shaking his head."I don't know what she's talkin about I stopped doing that a long time ago" He says.

Kendall made an offended squeaking sound that went unheard by Storm, but he clearly knew what it meant. "Mama..."

"No excuses ,let's get you downstairs before your healing factor sets in," Ororo says picking up her daughter.

"I can walk mommy"

"Shush child," Storm says and fixed her on her hip. Kendall held the bridge of her groaned as Storm begins to talk she looks over her mother's shoulder and glared at her father, if looks could kill he would have been struck down dead.

* * *

Down in the lab Hank attended to Kendall. "You came just in time Ororo, a few minutes later her healing factor would have set in and she would have had a crooked nose," Hank explains as sets her nose straight again. "Owwww," She whines wincing just a little.

"Well ,were done here"Hank says. "I hate this," Kendall says poking at the thick white plaster on her nose.

"Don't worry Kendall, in 24 hours you be able to take it off,"Hank says with a smile."Great" She grumbles. "Mama I'm hungry," Kendall announces as her stomach growls.

"Oh that's right dinner's ready" Storm answers.

"What are we havin?"Kendall asked jumping down from the metal table. "You're favorite, baby" Storm says.

"Alright! Steak ," Kendall Screams with her arms raised up in cheer victory. She runs out of the med lab. "Whoooo" Her squeals can be heard out in the hall ways.

"Kendall no running" Storm says chasing after her. Logan smirks. Looking to Hank he says"Gotta go catch the hellion, Blue"

"Gods speed Logan" Hank says watching him go.

"Hey half pint the big ones mine" Logan yells.

Kendall sat at the team's table victoriously chewing on steak. Logan looks at her with prideful eyes his hand rises and runs through her wild head of hair. Of course she takes the biggest one there ,he'll let her have her due he watched her consume large quantities of food before for years now and what amazes him that she's a skinny little thing could hula hoop a fruit loop if she waited to.

"Sweetheart eat slower isn't going any were," Ororo says wiping the corner of her mouth.

"I guess old habits die hard," Logan says.

"Looks so" Ororo smiles and the three of them continues to eat one by one team trickles in and starts to eat themselves. Kendall ignored the pats on her head, or girly fingers running through her hair she didn't mind it one bit as she ate vigorously.

"Kendall that meats dead already slow down," She hears bobby say. "Got new fangs uncle bobby," She says showing him. Bobby whistles" Sweet canine, when those came in?"

"Last month," She answers. "When I was still eight" She continued. The adults in the kitchen laughed. "Thank God for that healing factor she was running a high temperature, never seen the kid so sick," Logan says.

"You worry too much daddy"

"Yeah I worry because you don't worry much at all" He answers reaching over to pinch her nose Kendall bats at his hand before it gets too close to her nose with low growl only he heard lips part in surprise but close in a simple smile. What would be seen as a sign of disrespect in any other household doesn't hold true with the Logan family, Logan liked to see her carefree adventurous personality that blossomed quite early.

* * *

This story will purely be about Kendall growing up and the weird Shit that happens at the Mansion.

*Russian=eto piz`dets

English=this is fucked

*Russian=`tchyo za ga`lima?

English=what the fuck?


	3. Chapter 3

45 minutes later with most of the team gone turning in for the night those that remind in the kitchen was Bobby ,Hank, Storm, Wolverine and their daughter Kendall ,eating Logan feels a sudden weight on his arm.

"Uh, Logan," Bobby says pausing.

"What" Logan says going to turn.

"Logan!" Bobby Yells reaching forward to grab Kendall. Storm looks up from her plate and pauses.

"Kendall"

Logan turns shiftily and catches her effortlessly."Holy shit kid" Bobby says.

"My word"

"Gotcha baby girl" He says."False alarm She's a sleep" He comments as he carefully stands, he gathers her into his arms and sits down in his seat again. Kendall's head lolled to the left as she settles in Logan's lap her face tries to bury into her father's red plaid shirt."Wow she's out cold,"Bobby says relaxing into his seat again.

"Ow!" Logan barked. "Logan, what's wrong?" Storm asks. "Her nails are sharp as hell," He grunts. "Pinching me through my shirt"He chuckles."That hurts half pint" He says removing her tightly gripping fingers from his plaid shirt he holds her close as he resumed eating with his left hand.

"Whatever yer dreamin about I didn't do it," He says as he nuzzles her head.

"Well,she did eat a whole Steak and a half, two helping of mashed potatoes, 2 corns on the cob that's two meals for someone else with no complaints," Bobby says. "Your kid is an endless pit Logan, were does it all go?"He continues bringing his glass of cranberry juice to his lips.

Logan grunts as he stuffs a last piece of second helping steak himself. "I think it might have something to do with their healing factor or Logan's Lack thereof now, Kendall has a very hyper metabolism," Hank speaks up.

"Having a high metabolism refers to the body's ability to burn calories at a faster rate than the average rate and pair that with Logan's heredity mutant healing factor she's able to consume large portions of calories, and Proteins without problem," Hank explains standing up finishing off his drink he walks over to the sink turning the sinks pipe and begins to wash his plate**. **

"And that's why we get a skinny Kendall with a large appetite" Hank smiles turning around. His phone rings just as he beings to speak again. Taking it out of his pocket he answers it. "Hello"

"Daddy?" His young son answers tiredly.

"Miguel," He smiles. "Can you tuck me in?" He asks.

"Sure thing I'll be downstairs right away" Hank says. "Okay" Miguel answers and hangs up the phone.

"Well looks like duty calls" Hank says putting up his phone. "Good night"

"Goodnight Hank,"

"See you in the morning blue"

"Of course," Hank says leaving the kitchen.

* * *

"I can't seem to remember one time where Kendall wasn't eating, she always seemed to be chewing on something," Storm says. "I remember the first time when she was teasing Logan handed her beef jerky she never complained just contently gnawing on it daily before that first tooth came through" She continued smiling she reached over the table and ran a hand through Kendall's soft hair.

"Hey, it worked didn't it didn't hear a peep from her since" Logan says pushing away his clean plate. "Hm," Kendall sighed in her sleep cuddling closer to her father.

"I shall put her to bed she has a long day tomorrow," Storm says standing collecting both hers and Logan's plate.

"Long day?" Bobby asked Storm as she walks to the sink.

"She's going to a private school" Storm says turning on the water.

"What! Why she's perfectly fine here I taught her all the math she knows" Bobby says.

"She is the youngest student here, and it only seems that she has a healing factor and heighted senses her powers aren't destructive to not be around the humans and the school she's going to the headmistress there has every close ties to Professor Xavier," Storm says washing the plates.

"So you really think she wouldn't be hated?"Bobby asks.

"Storm being the teacher's pet in school is worse than being a mutant to those humans and this is Kendall were speaking about she's a ticking time ball of rage waiting on docile prey to explode in their faces if they push the right buttons to tick her off"

"Oh I know very well how Humans react to things that are naturally different than they are; I'm a beautiful black woman with flourishing white hair and blue eyes, I know different"

"Yeah and she married a runt so I see nothing wrong with what she's doing,"

"I ain't a runt Cajun," Logan growled.

"Oh it seems that you're right you've grown an inch"

Bobby turned at the intruding voice and his jaw drops. "Remy"

"Gambit!"Storm nearly squeals seeing him in the kitchens door way. Setting down the dish rag she runs to him and engulfs him into a hug. He kisses both her cheeks and she's on her feet again smiling with her arms thing around his shoulder. "Good to see you brother," She smirk keeping down her excitement. He smiles "same here"

"What are you doing back here?" she asked her arms slipping from his shoulders Logan stares at them intensely. "I'm looking for enrollment; Oliver got some powers and it's causing him problems at his school," Remy says.

"I told ya to stay did ya listen to me no, where's rogue"Logan asked.  
"She's in da van with the children, doesn't want to be here think she disappointed Stormy," He says. "Disappoint me ?"

"Good heavens she isn't talking about what happened before Kendall was born is she, I had known she wasn't in when it happened no one was in when it happened up stairs only Hank and Cecelia but they were downstairs and they couldn't hear or done anything," Storm says.

"This has to be about something else Kendall nine now she has to let go that guilt, so that's why she'd avoided me all those months she didn't even hold Kendall when I offered I should have known"

"Goddess,"Storm continues.

"Stormy" Gambit says with hands griping her arms slightly comforting her.

"I'm okay Gambit; I'm going to talk to her"

"Alright, Mon cher" He says kissing her hand. She giggled. She hadn't felt this girly in years as she felt her cheeks warm. _Stop you have a husband and he's throwing daggers right about now_, she tells her self.

Logan growls. "Logan, put Kendall down to sleep will you please" Storm says noticing his agitation. His eyes widen a little when she mentioned the little girl in his arms. She's so light in his arms he forgot that she curled up in them.

"Sure thing darlin," He says steps closer to storm eyeing Remy he waited patiently in front of Ororo, She smiled softly knowing that he wouldn't stand on his toes while holding Kendall in front of Remy that'll just add more fuel to the fire and she leans forward and kisses him. Satisfied Logan leaves eyeing Remy one more time before holding his daughter in his arms a little closer.

"So he's been treatin' you right it seems"

"Of course, and Kendall loves her father whole so please don't start anything while you're here," Storm says.

* * *

Back in Kendall's room Logan lays her gently onto her bed. He smiles. "Looks like yer mother everyday" He says leaning over and kissing her forehead, gently he pulls off her shoes and unties her headband. His runs a hand through her hair and it falls into its natural place dark bangs fall over her eyes.

"Good night pum'kin" He says as his thumb caresses her cheek she stirs.

"D-daddy" Kendall calls tiredly.

"Yeah, sweets what is it?" He answered still hovering over her.

"Can I have a Slice of chocolate cake and a glass of milk?"She asked tiredly.

Logan chuckled. _Dead a sleep but still has food on her mind_, he thought.

"You may have a glass of water instead I don't your mother quite like it when she find crumbs in your sheet and hair, we can have the cake tomorrow you and me watching hockey the Capitals are on tomorrow and Ovechkin's on a tear"

"Oh cool, I like that, you pinky swear it" She says.

"Deal" He continued holding out his pinky finger.

"Deal" She answers taking his pinky finger as she falls asleep again. "Alright now, sleep well" He says as her finger slips from his, he straightens and throws her blanket over her and if on instinct she curls into a cocoon covering her head instantly.

Closing her door he heads into master bed room a short distant away and buttons down his shirt and shrugs it off and it falls to the ground as he goes to pull off his white cotton tank top their living quarters door open.

"Storm" he says pulling it back down. "So how did it go?"He asked about her talk with rogue. He watched her walk over to there shared bed.

"They're staying Professor Xavier would evaluate both Raven and Oliver in the morning," She answers sitting down on their shared bed, She pulls at the red hair tie that held up her hair and she lets her hair down and shakes it free and he watches it fall and brush softly against her back. "Can't believe all that grew back"

"What?"

"Yer hair" Logan says as he sits near her.

"Oh"

"I guess it was time I've moved on,"

"So have ya?"

"What games are you trying to play here Logan?" She says leaning slightly locking eyes with his. "I'm your wife aren't I," She continued. He smirks. "I want another baby preferably a boy,"He says without hesitation.

Her eyes widen in surprise. "Logan,I don't know what to say"

"Not now, not when Kendall's in other room," She says.

"So is that a no?"He asked.

"It's a maybe," Storm says leaning into kiss him.A kiss he was happy to return,her fingers found their way to his hair gently pulling him forward.

"Daddy" Kendall paused."Hold on you here that?"He asked.

* * *

"Daddy" Kendall calls again.

Hi eyes widen. And They parted abruptly."Logan, She does this often she's just dreaming" Storm says.

Logan groans running a hand threw his hunter gray looks at him curiously at his reaction. Kendall often calls out random names in her sleep she'd even heard her giggle once.

"Oh shit, I knew I forgot something" He said rolling out of bed he opened a chrome mini fridge and pulled out a cold bottle of water. Getting out of bed he went to their daughter's room. Storm watched him with a sweet smile before slipping out of bed she went to the rooms attached bathroom.

* * *

"So Kendall what do you think about being a big sister to a baby brother or even a sister?"He asked. She drank greedily from the plastic bottle. She lets out a heavy sigh as she capped the bottle again and gave it back to her father.

"So?" He murmured taking the bottle from her.

"No" She answers bluntly."I don't want to be like Ciaran all work and no play" She continues.

"I just want to be Kendall Logan" She says."Oh,that's just fine"Logan says running a hand through her bangs. He watches her settle into sleep again. Getting off her bed he stretches and rolls his to here it crack.

"Good Night, daddy"

"Night"

He smiles and turns down her rooms light before leaving,Opening her door Storm stands waiting for him."I know you asked her,"Storm says with arms across her chest.

"So" Her eyes tinkled in the moon light as she wt ached him smirked. "I think we should wait so she'll adjust to the idea and be ready for when or if it does happen,you won't believe that she told me she doesn't want to be like Hank's boy Ciaran she thinks'all the Boy does is work,"He smiled messaging his shoulders.

"Hmm"He sighs heavily and leans into rolls his shoulder as she pressed into them."Your shoulders are so stiff Logan, I'm surprised you were able to carry her"

"She ain't that heavy,"He says leaning into her."She could be referring to the fact that she hardly sees him, and when she does Fran is with him,"Storm says kissing his cheek, her fingers leaves a ghost of a touch as she leaves for bed he watches as her long night gown slink across the floor as she walks so gracefully.

"Aren't you coming to bed dear?" She asked him already under the cover.

"Sure"


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Storm wakes early as she always does, Logan remains sleep splayed across the bed his head resting on her pillow. She smiles and presses a kiss to the grey temples of his head and fixes the sheet he covered with over his waist again before getting out of bed. She looks at the time and sees that it's still way too early to wake Kendall; if she did she wouldn't hear the end of it.

But she went to the little girl's room that was connected to theirs. Her eyes widen with worry when she didn't find Kendall in her bed asleep, Goddess not again, she thought of the Night her Five months old daughter was kidnapped along with five other young children of the mansion but that's another story. She looked around trying to find her without waking Logan.

Logan's rage that night was alarming but she understood him he'd lost so much of what he could remember he couldn't let this happen right under his nose, after years of trying to change his life someone just has to drag the carpet from beneath him. She shakes her head, _that was the past_ she though. But Kendall was still nowhere to be found and the sun was rising.

She starts to panic now, she couldn't stop it.

Logan woke up with a start and his claws out and ready.

"Storm" His eyes narrowed as he found her with her arms wrapped around her tightly he sees her body shuddered.

"Why yer crying, darhlin?"He asked as he approached her calmly. "Kendall she's gone" She said with her eyes watery from unshed tears. His eyes widen slightly, but then a familiar scent graced his nose .He felt Ororo's pulse race. "Logan it happened again, she's gone, Is this what Cage and Jessica went through when you were an Avenger?"

"Calm down 'Ro"

"Calm down, I'm surprised that you are the calm one, when our child is gone," He heard the anger in her voice. "She's gone and you sound like you don't even care" She says punching his chest. "You can hit me all you want you know it won't do me a thing," He says looking at her knowingly.

"But she's gone, Logan" Storm says looking up at him."No she ain' t," Logan answered holding her wrist gently. "Calm down please" He says softly. She hadn't heard Logan's voice so softly since Kendall was a baby. Her eyes blink's clear as she gathered lets go of her wrists and followed Kendall's scent.

"What?" Storm looked at him with a perplexed look on her face.

"Do you think I'm mad Logan my child is not in her bed if she isn't gone were could she possible be?" She rants watching Logan sniff around the room. "I got your answer right here," He answers as he balanced himself on his heel; He smiled lifting Kendall's beds skirt. Finding the little Logan curled under her bed with her bed sheet.

"Half pint, wake up"

"Uhmm, Daddy" Her eyes blinks as she winced from the sunlight coming from her bedroom's single window. "Hey baby doll" He laughs as she goes to rise from the ground she winces as she hits her head forgetting where she was. "Owww" She whines.

He laughs and pulls out from under her bed. She pouts at his laughter, as he rubs her head. "Sorry baby" Logan says. He watches as Kendall yawned and stretched herself awake. She's yips like a puppy dog as Logan starts to tinkle her, and she giggles and laughs hysterically. "Good morning, mommy" She says.

Logan looked towards Storm smirking. "Oh Goddess, Child" Storm says hugging Kendall who looked on with confusion as her mother brushed down her hair and caressed her cheeks just as she does when she fell down .But she wasn't hurt but hugged her mother.

* * *

She looked towards her father. Who smirked with his arms across his chest "You scared your mother shitless this morning Pum'kin," Logan says with laughter bubbling under his words. Storm watched him with narrowed eyes.

"Child what were you doing under the bed?,"Storm asked fawning over her.

"Sleepin'" She said rubbing her sleep out of her eyes. That's when Logan let out a boisterous Laugh, letting the two women in his life watch him perplexedly.

"Mommy my nose itches, can we get this thing off" Kendall says pointing at the plaster on her healed nose.

"Oh sweet heart" Storm says hugging her again, Kissing Kendall on her forehead once more."Sure, We'll do that"Storm smiled.

"Well that was fun" Logan says leaving Kendall's room.

"_Logan I received an odd mix of Emotions from storm this morning is everything okay?_" He heard Charles speak to him.

"_She's fine Chuck, just some misunderstandings,_" He said.

* * *

Later that morning, they met with Hank and Kendall was dressed in her new school uniform grey skirt, white blouse, shiny black shoes, white socks and a black loose hanging bow under her collar. Storm wanted to brush her hair back into a ponytail, but Kendall wouldn't allow it not even her father was allowed to do it , so her tight dark curls flared everywhere just like her attitude so Storm stuck a grey flower clip in her hair, to make her hair look at least a little descent.

She sat on the cold metal table waiting for hank to remove the plaster on her skinny legs rocked back and forward and her new shoes would hit the under side of the table she sat on with a loud Clang. Logan jumped slightly and looked towards Storm."Kendall please stop Hank will be right back"Storm says stopping Kendall's feet from kicking the table.

Kendall pouted, but stop when storm gave her an infamous look. Kendall goes to protest as her mouth slightly opens but she thinks other wise and looks odd smell came into the med lab and she tried to smell it but the harden plaster prevented her from doing sighed was itchy, and bothered her, and she hated it.

It only took two minutes, and it was finally off. She cheered touching her nose before Hank wiped it clean from the plaster's glue. She sniffed the air and smiled. "I can smell again" She bright and happy. "Freedom!"She squeals.

"Daddy you sink"She says taking a big sniff of him. Storm looked offended as Logan chuckled,no wonder she cries for him when she gets into trouble he let's do and say what she pleases. Ororo's eyes narrowed his way."Mr. McCoy you smell like a blue Christmas tree" She turns to McCoy happily.

"Well isn't that good to know Rudolph," He says pinching her nose nose was redder than her face; he held her hands as she hops down from the table.

"Well isn't that cute," Cecelia says walking in with Miguel, Logan watch as Kendall's eye lit up seeing the boy. "First day of school huh?" Celina asked. Kendall nods. "Don't worry you'll be just fine" She says. She goes ignored as Kendall stared at Miguel and his amber colored eyes.

Miguel didn't mind her staring because he was staring as well. The adult just watched scene quietly. Logan knew what she was doing, but the others hadn't a clue. Kendall was a year older than Miguel, Who was all blue and fuzzy like his father. And Kendall was the first to make the move as she smiled at the boy and hugged him.

Miguel's eyes widen in surprise. Storm looked at Cecelia with knowing eyes and chuckled slightly. Cecelia turned her smile.

"Looks like we're going to be in laws, blue" Logan said out right with no prompts.

Hanks eyes widen at the thought.

* * *

Kendall was sizing up the younger boy Miguel to see if he was approachable just something she learned from Logan. When she got no threatening emotions from Miguel only curiosity, she went in for the kill.

I have another story of Kendall when her and five other students got kidnapped overnight during a lot of things. Kendall doesn't remember much. Being a Superhero is tough and no superhero kid goes without kidnapped like once.

oh and when storm asks about Cage and Jessica that's during New avengers when Wolverine was kinda new two the avengers team and their baby got kidnapped by Skrulls. She got kidnapped a house full of avengers they kind of sucked when it came to her.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm such a bad story teller, If you were reading this or not or probably forgotten about this story I'm sorry life caught up to me and I was exercising my right to find a job. Life . There might be a time skip after the next three chapters before I end this story, because I really need to work on my Original novel. But don't worry, More Kendall stories are on the way trust me .

* * *

Kendall returns home after a full day of school, she was picked up by Professor Xavier, students were waiting to be picked up themselves were amazed as a shiny black Bentley pulled up in front the school. A red headed little girl reached up and tugged at her teacher's black pencil skirt to get her attention.

"Mrs. Breathnach," She was intentionally ignored by the woman as she fixed a scarf around another students neck. "Mrs. Breathnach," She tugged again, nearly whining trying to get her teachers attention. The older woman finally turns her attention to the young girl."Hannah Hyannis, Where's your manners?"

"You're going to have to wait your turn," She said. "But…,"

"No buts and no pouting, that isn't very pretty,"Breathnach scolded Hannah as she turned to towards the other child, and continued to fight with the boy's jacket zipper something he himself had trouble with.

Hannah folded her arms against her puffed out chest. Her eyes remind narrowed as Charles car inched closer to the school's court yard. "William, what's the matter?"She asked the brown curly haired Jewish boy blue eyes widen in amazement as she gets the zipper of his jacket free. He points passed her.

"What is it?"She says finally getting his zipper free and up, she looks behind her and her own eyes widen as Xavier's car halts in front of her, Standing up right once more she gasps. William zips his jacket all the way up and pulls on his hood and slings away into the group of students. A black car was bad news to him, he'd seen a lot of them growing up and they always brought bad news.

"**OH MY**, "Dainty fingers with French tip nails covered her red lips.

The black tinted widow rolls down smoothly and she met with Charles Xavier sparkling blue eyes, and Smile just as bright. "I'm looking for a Kendall Logan" Charles says smiling.

"Well…,"Mrs. Breathnach stammered Charles chuckles. "Uh yes sir, she right...Are you on the list too…,"Her eyes trail back over her students for Kendall, as she shudder nervously.

"Grandpa!"

Kendall Loud voice yells, waking her teacher out of her trepidation.

"Grandpa!"Kendall says again making her way through her classmates.

"Grandpa!" She yells again with the wideness grin across her face.

One stops her just as she knocks into him before she can reach the car her wild hair bounced as she came to a stop.

"Grandfather? But you're…,"He stammers watching her.

Kendall watched him as well closely with her sliver eyes finding no crudeness in his questing and only curiosity she smirks.

"I'm biracial," She says, his eyes widened from not hearing the word before. "That means I'm two different races my Mom is black, and my Dad is white," She explained.

Mrs. Breathnach watched closely at the interaction she found it interesting, and she can use this topic in a lesson it could help the other children understand Kendall a little better, but then she says something, and the young boys eyes widen.

"Oh and you wanna something else that's cool?" She asked. "My Dads the Wolverine," She Proudly answered, pulling the traps of her bag tighter.

"The Wolverine the mutant Avenger, you must be joking," He says with disagreement in his eyes. Mrs. Breathnach sighed how was she going to explain this, Kendall was as normal as they come the students didn't believed anything she said today, but they knew she was somehow different than they were.

She excelled at Gym class for a new student she wasn't shy and she can jump higher than them and she's the best at monkey bars.

For a school that was tolerant of mutants'

Kendall was only the fifth mutant to be enrolled in the school year and they were far and wide in between the students at any giving day the only time they were together was assembles, and they still couldn't play with most children because of their advantages.

Kendall scoffs at the boy's attitude, and the fact that he smelled of doubtfulness. "Suit yourself, bobby I even beat him at hand to hand combat once, you'll rue the day, you call me a liar," Her eyes narrowed. "And you don't deserve that name at all" She continued.

"Kendall that's enough, time to go," Mrs. Breathnach says

She sticks her out at the boy, and he scoffs turning and beings another conversation with three other students. Who in turn Giggle and Laugh.

"Coming," She answers.

* * *

"I'm so sorry for my shakiness sir you see I've only seen you at group speaking, and this was so unexpected," She says. "And it seems that you are on the list and another man called Bobby Drake," She continues. "I'm so glad you were able to clear that up, Mrs. Breathnach,"Charles answered.

"It was an honor to meet you Professor, I love your work and read your books they were very insightful" Mrs. Breathnach says smiling, Kendall beams at her grandfather as she stands in front the older woman, her hands rest on the young girls shoulders.

"Sorry grandpa already has a pretty lady," Kendall says.

Her teacher makes the most inhuman noise she ever heard. Her cheeks turned a dark cherry red matching her lipstick.

" Kendall," Charles says, his voice slightly stern.

Kendall hears a faint echo in her head as she tensed, staring at her grandfather as they have a silent conversation.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Breathnach, that was rude of me," Kendall says. So mature for a nine year old, Breathnach thought.

"So she's your grand daughter?"She says towards Xavier."Yes, one of many I might say," He says with a cheeky grin.

"Grandpa, where's daddy weren't he supposed to get me?"Kendall asked. "Your father and mother went on some important duties they will return later you'll be staying with Doctor McCoy," Charles explained.

"Aww shoot," Kendall says."Daddy promised we'll watch hockey today he's going to miss it"

"I'm sure there's going to be another game dear" Charles tells a pouting Kendall.

"But this was going to be special" She says again. "Kendall how about you watch the game and write about it for your homework and you can discuss it with the class tomorrow," The older woman suggested.

Kendall nods, knowing that her classmates would probably say that she was lying.

"Have a nice day, Kendall," Her teacher tells her as she gets into the car.

"See you tomorrow," She waved as Kendall closed the cars door. The class watched as the car starts and pulls off down the driveway.

Turning to her class she explained. "This goes for all of you as well, Watch something you really love, and write about it and we'll all present it tomorrow morning," She says.

Her class groans.

"Oh come on I'm sure it wouldn't be that hard."She says.

* * *

Sometimes I wish I could have written this story a little bit better you know but I've been so busy and forgetful. I wish you guys Peace and long life and Happy Holidays.


	6. Chapter 6

I actually like writing this chapter it really shows who Kendall is as a person growing up She doesn't really need anybody tell her what's right and what's wrong.

* * *

"So how was school?" Kendall was asked by beast.

"So cool I like it but it's not as fun here I miss Uncle Bobby," She says throwing her bag aside she then bends and unbuckling her shoes one by one and setting them aside as well.

"Oh?"He says waiting for her to continue.

"I don't like the uniform and the math is so boring, Uncle Bobby makes it fun," She continues tugging at the tie at neck, which Hank helps her to loosen.

"Your mother packed a duffle for you, it's on the sofa go change and afterwards we'll start on your homework," He says watching her walk over to the sofa and opens the red duffle bags.

"You do have homework, don't you?"He asked as he leans against the living rooms door frame. She nods."Yes, but can I do it later," She says. "Now Kendall your mother left me with a clear set of rules, and I really don't want to get on that woman's bad side," He says.

"Please," She Begs. "It's not much," She continues. "All I really have to do is watch a Hockey game and that's really easy," She says. "And that doesn't really come on much later, so please Doctor McCoy can I Play" She continues.

"Pleaseeee," She begs again.

"Hockey really is this true?"He asked. "I swear it; you can ask grandpa he picked me up," She answers.

"But don't you have Recess," Hank asked. She nods."Teacher says that I play to rough, and some of the kids don't like that and I run too fast they say that I cheat," She answered. Hanks sighed, remembering he had similar problems in school before his mutation made him the star center on his high school football team.

"Alright then, go change and I believe Miguel's in his room." Beast says.

She smiles brightly.

"Thank you!" She says running to hug him before going into the bathroom.

* * *

She changed out of her uniform in a haste she called out freedom once the thick skirt was off she even removed the grey flower clip her mother insisted she wore the morning. She shakes her wild hair free and ties her head band back into its familiar place .2 minutes later, she returns fully dressed in some odd Captain Marvel inspired outfit.

She runs pass Hank like a dog off its leash. And down a familiar hall towards Miguel's room, using her nose she'll find it easily. It was such a typical boy's room blues and grays and superheroes. She looked around the room but didn't see Miguel anywhere but she knew he was there his scent was everywhere in the large room.

"Miguel!"

"Miguel, come out where are you!"She continued. "I know you're here you can't from me forever!"She sniffed around again until she heard a loud clatter coming from the room's bathroom.

"Miguel?"

"Don't come in I'm not ready" His voice was muffled, but she heard him clearly. "Not ready for what, I don't got enough time for that I wanna play"

She heard his sigh.

"All right," He said and the bathroom's door opened. Her eyes widen once he stepped out. "You see I asked dad to make me one of those Watches uncle Kurt sometimes wears, and he just finished it today," He explains fiddling with the sliver watch on his wrist.

"So how do I look not bad right my dad says I look like my brother," He continued not realizing Kendall wasn't speaking to him.

* * *

"Kenny?"

"Are you alright?"He asked.

She looked at the every human looking Miguel she'd never seen him like this before, he was dark skinned darker than she was with shaggy blue hair like his brothers, thick eyebrows and eyelashes his eyes remind the same familiar amber. Who was this Poser? He smelt just like Miguel but didn't look like him at all and she hated it.

She watched him as he watched her. "Uh," He stammered.

"Do you like it? I'm normal now like you ,"His voice snapped her out of deep thought, she's the one that always speak first but now the tables were turned and she didn't know what to say, as she opens her mouth she stammered.

"Y-you"

"You two are awfully quite I wondered where..."

"Oh..."

The two young children looked up at Hank who stood in the doorway of Miguel's room.

"Change him back; I want my Miguel back," Kendall screamed."I want him back, I want him back!"Miguel was wide eyed at Kendall's outburst.

"Kendall, calm down this is Miguel," Hank tried to reassure her. She shakes her head. "No."

"Give him back doctor McCoy," Kendall's muffled voice spoke against him.

Hank looked at Miguel who only nods and hands out his wrist to his father. Hank deactivated a sliver watch that was on his wrist, turning from Hank she watched as three green lights appeared and then a finale red that unlocked the watch. And Miguel changed back into his nonhuman self.

Kendall's eyes sparked seeing him again. She hugged him instantly.

* * *

Outside Kendall and Miguel chased after each other and Hank watched them from the large Oak tree with a book in hand. Miguel tackles Kendall and she laughs. "Those other kids are softies," She says. "There not like us Kenny of course they don't like what we do," He says as she wriggles free from the younger boy and gets up running away again. He chases her again.

"That's no excuse of calling me a liar," She says and turns grabbing him they tumble and land in a pile of giggling.

"You a liar Kenny, they would rue the day," He says as and he tackles her again and she lands a little bit hard.

She pauses and watched him silently they stop moving all together. She is bigger and physical, but he holds his own in roughhousing. "Kenny, are you alright?"He asked worriedly almost looking back for his father. Her eyes sparked before he can do so and she got the upper hand once again, she laughs

"That's what I told them," She says.

He smiles and they start again.

Hank notices.

"Hmmph,"He smirked before fixing his glasses and starts to read again.

He liked observing them sometime there better than the books he read. "Dad!"Miguel shouts, with a football tucked under his arm.

"Come play Doctor McCoy, that book must be boring," Kendall barks right after.

"A book is never boring, Kendall, they take you places," Hank says jumping down from the large oak tree.

"Throw it here," He says.

"What are you doing?"He questions first once the two children took off running.

"Well play we shall," He smirked and chased after them.

The X jet flies over head returning from its mission a little early than expected.

* * *

Little Miguel he really hates the way he looks, he's the only apparent mutant of his siblings.

He and Kendall are a year apart so she's nine, and he's eight.

Miguel often helps Kendall improve her tracking abilities.


End file.
